


summer lovin'

by ImJustPassingThrough



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Beach Volleyball, Body Worship, Day At The Beach, Feminine Ryan Bergara, Feminization, First Meetings, Flirting, Ice Cream, It's The Red One, M/M, Meet-Cute, Not Beta Read, POV Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara in a Swimsuit, Ryan in Lipstick, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Volleyball, cheek kiss, sandcastle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustPassingThrough/pseuds/ImJustPassingThrough
Summary: Shane Madej meets a cute boy, in a sexy red swimsuit, and red lipstick.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	summer lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> Title; Summer Nights - Grease
> 
> I just wanted to do something with Ryan in that swimsuit and lipstick.

Shane hated sports, he hated the volleyball he was hitting with Scott, Andrew and Steven. If anything, it was mainly Scott hitting the ball, with Shane standing in the back with an ice cream. He kind of just cheered Scott on.

Scott jumped up, and whacked the ball, laughing. He cheered, watching the ball slam onto the sandy floor, and Shane cheered with him awkwardly.

It was a nice, sunny and hot day - like every day in LA! And, Scott convinced him to go to the beach, and so, Shane gathered friends and Scott gathered his (Alex, Thomas and Marcus). So, here Shane is, in the sun, getting sunburned despite the sun-cream, getting sand in between his toes, standing in the back of the volleyball game, barely dodging, and eating an ice cream. Shane rocked on his feet, and continued to eat the ice cream.

He watched his friend - Andrew - hit the ball, and Scott ran backwards, arms out, "I got it, I got it, I got it!" He yelled, then yelped, followed by another yelp. Quickly, Shane ran over, seeing his brother on top of short man, in black swimming trunks, lying on a pile of sand, seashells, water, and buckets and spades. Scott got up with a groan, and helped the man up, "oh dude, I'm so sorry..."

The guy had black hair, and brown eyes, and patted himself off, ridding the sand, "look, I know I'm a fully grown adult, but you just stumbled into my sand castle, and destroyed it, you wanna fight?" He casually asked, but his eyes held a hate filled glare.

Scott backed up, hands up in surrender, volleyball under his arms. Shane continued eating his ice cream, "yeah dude, how dare you destroy his sand castle."

The man went to yell some more, when another voice called, "Jake! Knock it off!"

Shane looked up with playful eyes, but then he froze, eyes wide, and his jaw fell in shock. He stared. There, running over, was a man, well well toned, muscular arms, well styled, black, silky looking hair hair, well toned legs, with a chiselled jawline, and dark pools for eyes. He was tanned, and his legs had a bit of sand up them, but the most important thing about him was the swimming suit. It was a bright, sexy red, and it tied around his neck, and he wore a dark rouge lipstick on. He turned to look at 'Jake', and Shane's mouth was practically watering at the sight of his toned, broad shoulders, and well muscular shoulder blades.

"Dude, just build another sand castle." The man said, his voice calm and silky. He looked to Shane and Scott, "sorry about him, he's an idiot."

Well, the moment his eyes met Shane, the tall, lanky man just dropped his vanilla ice cream to the floor, sand collecting, and sticking to it instantly. He began to babble, "h, wh... ye... hel... wha—" Suddenly, a hand was in front of his mouth, and he glanced over to see Scott staring at him in horror, then looked back to the man in a... in a sexy, hot bathing suit and lipstick. The guy was blushing, and looked like he was trying to cover himself, and Shane pushed Scott's hand down, "you're gorgeous!" He blurted out, and then blushed a bright red.

The guy looked taken back, and then he smiled, rubbing his neck shyly, "thank's. But, you're one to talk." He smirked, fluttering his thick, black eye lashes, and it took everything in Shane to not fall to his knees. The man's eyes were dark, and flirty, his eyes on Shane's legs, "is _everything_ to proportion?" He asked, eyes trailing to Shane's crotch.

Suddenly, Shane covered himself, _what's a guy like that see in a guy like me? I'm all limb!_ He somehow blushed more, "uh, well..."

Scott coughed loudly, "come on Shane, we have a volleyball game." Shane just squeaked, and waved goodbye to the man, walking backwards with Scott, staring at the man. Jake went off to fix his fallen sand castle, and the man followed Jake, yet kept looking to Shane.

He was now at the court field, away from the rather feminine, yet still rather muscular man. He wrapped his arms around his slightly pudgy stomach, and then ran his hands up his long arms, with very little muscle, and his thin shoulders. He looked to his too long legs, that were skinny, and bony, and ran his fingers through his hair, his hair scraggly, and messy. His fingers circled his boring eyes, and then he went to his stubble, and lack of jawline. He even wore plain, black swimming trunks! God, he's a Plain Jane - as they say - compared to that guy. All white, and lanky.

Suddenly, the volleyball was heading to him, and he dropped his arms. Steven cheered at the early victory, and Shane decided, in a split second, to hit the ball. And, he did, he slammed his hand into the white ball, and to his horror, and it hit the rather attractive guy in the red bathing suit in the head.

Steven and Andrew's mouths dropped in horror, and Scott gasped. Jake looked up in worry, and the guy just rubbed his head with a wince. He looked up, and he locked eyes with Shane. Shane was about to have a panic attack, and looked mortified, and about ready to cry.

The guy picked up the ball with a friendly smile, and walked over with a swagger, right up to Shane, and spun the ball in his hands. "Hey, I _think_ you lost something?" He said, holding the ball up, shaking it slightly, "but, I'm no sure." He joked.

Shane's worry faded, and slowly smiled, taking the ball from the mans hand, "yeah, sorry. I'm no good at sports. I'm all lanky, and limbs, all leg, you know?"

The guys eyes trailed Shane's legs again, "I would have said, long, slim and slender." He looked up to Shane, and held out a hand, "Ryan Bergara."

Shane took his hand and shook it, his thumb brushing over 'Ryan's' knuckles, "Ryan..." He tested, the name flowing from his tongue like honey. "I'm Shane Madej..."

Ryan tightened his grip softly, his smile gentle, "Shane... Pretty name for a pretty face."

"Says you," Shane said, quickly, a flush coating his cheeks again.

Ryan giggled, and backed up, "I'm gonna go back..." He waved slightly, and ran off, giggling.

Shane formed a plan, right then and there, _if I keep hitting the ball to Ryan, I'll see him more!_ He moved over to Scott, and gave him the ball, not taking his eyes off Ryan, who was making the sandcastle with Jake.

Scott kept hitting the ball between Andrew, and Steven, the two hitting back, avoiding Shane - as usual. Shane, however, wanted the ball to come his way, and was looking between it and Ryan, mouth and throat rather dry. He watched Ryan's fingers methodically moved, and shaped the sand, using water at times to help. He smiled, staring at the red swimsuit tie, and couldn't help but imagine pulling the tie loose, and pull it down.

The ball flew at his head, and Scott yelled, "Shane!"

Shane looked over quickly, and saw the ball was aiming for his face, he braced for impact, tensing up. But, suddenly Ryan was in front of him, and was hitting the volleyball, scoring a point for Scott and Shane. And, now, Shane isn't looking at the ball, but at Ryan's muscles contracting and working to hit the ball. Ryan looked to Shane with a smile, holding out a hand for him.

Slowly, Shane reached up, and took Ryan's hand, who pulled him up gently. Ryan smiled, "you okay? I leave for like a second, you nearly get knocked out. Trust me," he rubbed his head, "it's not pleasant."

Shane winced, "sorry..."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you want to see me." Ryan smirked, winking, white pearly teeth on show.

"Maybe, I do?" Shane suggested with a smile hands behind his back, relaxing. He couldn't help it, Ryan is just relaxing.

Ryan blushed, and backed away slightly, "oh..." He then rushed off to Jake, who was packing up their things.

Shane slouched in defeat, looking down and sighing. He walked to Scott, who patted his back, "better luck next time, dude."

"Right..." Shane sighed, looking down. He honestly thought he and Ryan had a connection of some kind, or was 'vibing' as the kids say. Clearly, it was a one way thing. He went back to watching Scott, Andrew and Steven - all who were looking at him regretfully.

"Shane!" Said man looked over, and Ryan was running over, panting. Ryan panted, holding out a piece of paper, "here's my number. Maybe, we can go for coffee tomorrow? Or, maybe watch a movie?"

Shane gently took the piece of paper, fingers curling around the number, "popcorn?"

"Done." Ryan readily agreed. Suddenly, he tensed, and stood on the tips of his toes, kissing Shane's cheek, "call me!" He rushed off, cheeks bright red.

Shane froze, lipstick mark on his cheek, and slowly he smiled. He looked to his friends, and his brother, "I have a date!"


End file.
